earthseafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
The dragon is a creature in Earthsea that tends to be not good nor evil. They occupy themselves on the West side of the Earthsea Archipelago, and have a history for attacking villages in search for food or treasures. The main weakness to a dragon is a wizard. If one is present during an attack, then a dragon may be warded off. Behaviour: '''By humans, dragons are not seen as good or evil, but tend to act viciously, and are very dangerous. Some believe that looking into the eye of a dragon will anger them. Ged avoids doing so on several occasions. In the books, many dragons are of a positive nature. Dragons believe that humans are idiotic, weak and short-living mayflies, but it is revealed that dragons and man were once of the same species, until they went their separate ways due to their different natures and prefered tendancies. '''Dragonlords: Dragonlords are the only humans that dragons see fit to talk to. Although dragons only speak the language of the Making, they are worth listening to because of their very long life, in which time they have learned of great and wise things. It is believed that Dragonlords are the only humans who understand the language of dragons, and so dragons do not eat them. If a dragonlord knows the true name of one dragon, they have control over it. This occurs in the first book of Earthsea when Ged wards off a dragon by revealing its true name, and forcing it to make a promise to never return. The only known Dragonlords are Ged, Cob, King Lebannen and Tehanu. Erreth-Akbe is the legendary Dragonlord of Ged's time, and is well known throughout Earthsea. Strengths: *Body - Dragons are physically larger than other creatures, the largest, and therefore can easily overpower any other living thing. *Strength - Dragons are much larger than any other creature, and therefore are stronger. *Teeth - Dragons have razor sharp teeth, and are able to chew through almost anything. *Lifespan - Dragons live much longer than humans, and so refer to them as mayflies. They are known to outlive humans by many years. *Wisdom - Because dragons are able to live so long, they can gather wise knowledge that they can share with Dragonloards and other dragons. *Flight: Dragons have wings, and are therefore able to take flight at any time they wish, even during an attack. Weaknesses: *Dragonlords - Because Dragonlords can communicate with dragons, they can convince them to leave or ward them off using their name or magic. *Naming - If a dragon's true name is known by one, then they have power over the dragon, and can control it to leave or do their bidding. *Wizards - Wizards are known as the only creatures who can destroy a dragon, besides another dragon. They are also a weakness because of the magic that they carry. *Dragons - Although Dragons may not wish to fight eachother, the only other way a dragon can be destroyed is by being killed by another dragon. *Vision: The vision of a dragon is slightly different than that of a man, because they have eyes on separate sides of their face. This means that dragons may not be able to see straight ahead of them. Category:Behaviour Category:Dragonlords Category:Weaknesses Category:Strengths Category:Dragons Category:Creatures